The Interlac Teacher A Reep Daggle story
by misstressmars
Summary: Chameleon boy is so unloved at FF, so here's a story for him! Set in the 1st revamp where he can't speak Interlac and they try to teach him. But when he falls in love with his newest teacher, what will happen? Read and Review Rated M for good reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**THE INTERLAC TEACHER**

_I thought love was only true in Fairytales, _

_Meant for someone else, but not for me…_

"THAT'S IT!!!! I GIVE UP!!!!!" A shrill female voice screamed, echoing over the Legion's headquarters. A tightly wound old woman stomped out the door, her suitcase barely closed from hasty packing of learning materials. Cosmic Boy ran out behind her, trying to halt her.

"Ma'am! Please keep trying! I know he'll learn eventually!!!" He pleaded, pulling on her arm.

"There's NO WAY that dunce will ever learn a word of Interlac!!" She shook him off and hailed a taxi, which she quickly slammed the door of.

Cosmic Boy stood out in the street and sighed; "That's the 8th teacher this month!" He went back into the building and flopped down on the couch. Across from him sat Chameleon Boy, confused at why his teacher got so mad, needing an explanation. The Invisible Kid came up and started jabbering to him in his actual language of Durlanese. He lowered his head in shame and went up to the stairs to his quarters.

Apparition was watching and sat down next to Cos; "We need to find Cham a teacher, Lyle can't keep translating forever."

He lifted his head up from the couch to talk, "I _KNOW_...But everyone we hire either can't stand the fact he's a Durlan or that he just can't understand what they're trying to teach him..." He said exasperated, and then burying his head back into the couch cushion.

"Maybe it's time for a newspaper ad?" She suggested, patting his head.

He turned his head, "I'll try anything at this point..."

Soon enough, Mr. Brande sent out an Ad for anyone who could teach Interlac to a very stubborn student. They got a few results, mostly old ladies who despised Durlans, a few thugs just looking to make a buck, but at the end of the day, no one was good enough to teach their friend.

Cos held his head in his hands as the last applicant left the room; "It's hopeless!"

"Guess we'll just have to teach him again..." Triad sighed, scratching her face.

"A'gin?" Cham asked, sitting next to her.

Lyle quickly translated and he sighed too, his fellow teammates weren't as patient with him just like anyone else was. A knock was heard on the door, and Cos sighed, "Go away! We're done for today!"

A young female voice was heard, "Please? I really need the money!" she begged.

Triad patted Cham's back and said "Fine, just make it quick!"

The door opened and a human teenage girl entered, looking a little worn from waiting. She had natural black hair on one side with ruby red on the other side, half her hair was long and in a braid while the red half was short and straight. She had bright green eyes, a mint turtleneck, loose black pants, two violet bracelets, and violet trench coat.

Invisible Kid started off, "What's your name and occupation?"

"Tulia DeCarte, soon to be teacher."

"No, before now, what'd you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist. But I like to pass on knowledge. Who's the student?"

Triad patted Chameleon Boy on the back, "Cham here doesn't speak Interlac; do you think you can teach him?"

Tulia's face didn't writhe in disgust, it didn't smirk in racism against such a sneaky creature; her lips merely turned upward into a sweet slight smile. "I think I can, he looks diligent." Her eyes didn't change from their determined gaze; she was the one.

Cham saw all of this and whispered to Lyle; " Yes, this one is nice; she is good, I can tell. "

Lyle relayed his words to Cos and he practically jumped for joy, He jumped over the table to shake her hand and to give her a hug, "You're hired, lady!!!"

"Wow, you guys are affectionate dudes, ain't cha?!" She laughed, prying Cos off her.

It was Sunday when Tulia came over to the headquarters for Cham's first lesson. She brought 3 children's books, 3 junior level books, 3 teenage books, and 3 adult books; a laptop, a bag with her lunch, a dictionary and thesaurus, and a few flash cards she made herself.

She opened the swinging door to the greenhouse on the roof with her butt and clutched the stack of books up against her chin.

She set them down on a stone bench and looked around. Where was her student? She went to a communicator near the door and called Cosmic Boy.

"Hey, Cos; where might Chameleon Boy be?"

His voice came in over the speaker, "In the classroom, waiting for you, where else? Ms. DeCarte, where are _you_?" He asked.

"Um, please tell him to come to the greenhouse on the roof, okay? It's too nice a day to be stuck indoors."

"Okay, he will be there in a few minutes, hold tight." the communicator clicked off and she found herself alone for a minute.

But the moment was soon fleeting, for Chameleon was running up the stairs quite noisily, trying not to be late. He opened the door and tried to catch his breath and act cool. She snickered and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and she opened the 1st book, a children's picture book.

"Okay, for today I'm going to teach you to connect pictures and words." She said simply. He stared blankly back at her, and then she realized it all over again. He didn't understand one word, and he wouldn't until she showed him how.

"O.K..." She thought for a minute. She took out the flash cards and showed him a picture of a man; "Man."

"Mahn."

"Right!" The next card was a woman, "Woman.

"Woomahn"

"Good, Man and wife." A married couple.

"Mahn and Woomahn."

"No, Man and Wife."

"Woomahn." He pointed to the wife

"Yes, but woman and man together" she made a hand clasp with him, "Man and Wife" pointed to each of them respectfully.

"Separate" she showily unhanded his hand to show him, "Man and Woman."

His face lit up when he finally got it, "Woomahn!" He pointed to her and then to himself, "Mahn!"

She smiled, "Yes! You have it now!"

The day progressed like that, the greenhouse provided many props to tell him what was what, and what did what. He learned quickly, to Tulia's surprise; it made her think that all he needed was someone patient enough to stick around to make sure he would understand. He asked questions; she liked that, he WANTED to know. It wasn't him, it was the teachers.

They had moved to under an oak tree, and she decided to quiz him, "What is this?" She pointed to the tree.

"Trhee."

"What kind?"

"Oahk."

"What's on it?"

"Leehves."

"Good. What am I?" she gestured to herself.

"Girlfriend."

"No, I'm not your girlfriend; what am I?"

"Wife!!"

"Ahh, no; so close. I'm a _woman_."

"Woman..._My_...woman." He said holding her hand in his orange ones, looking intensely into her deep emerald eyes with his own green ones…

She blushed and patted his head, "Nice try, lover boy. But I don't want a boyfriend right now."

"Rhight now Rhight now?" he mimicked sadly.

She sighed and put away her flash cards and gave them to him, "Be careful with these." She placed them firmly in his hands; "Study." She mimicked turning over the cards in her hand over and over again.

"Study good, Learn good?"

She nodded, "Yes, I must leave now, but I'll be back next Sunday; study lots.' she signed and picked up her books.

He helped her to her to the parking lot. Her ride was a hovercycle with a big trunk which they loaded the books into. Except for one, which she gave to him to try to read. It was not like a normal compu-text like most books he had seen. It was paper and cardboard, a most unusual way to make a book.

She got on her bike and was about to drive off when he caught her arm; "You...help me learhn... ghood." He said confidently, "No one... other teach right...Thank you." He leaned over and hugged her in a strong embrace.

"Show friends what you learn today." She said, fragmented so he could understand.

He nodded and ran off to the building and she smiled, driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Love was out to get me; that's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_But then I saw her face_

Cham ran into the meeting room and saw that Apparition and Saturn Girl were talking. He was truly the embodiment of the word giddy.

"What's up, Cham?" Saturn girl asked kindly.

"You...are my...Good friends!" He spoke, smiling like they never saw him before.

They looked at each other, and screamed with delight; they jumped up and hugged their teammate tightly.

Imra gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You got through your block!!!"

Tinya noogied his head and sighed with relief, "Whew! We thought you were never gonna get it!!"

Soon enough, everyone heard him speak, and they all were ecstatic, his Interlac was broken but it was still understandable. But no one was gladder than their leader, Cosmic Boy. He nearly ran up to the walls and ceiling.

The following night, Cham sat on his bed, looking at the book. It was a children's dictionary; very old, so he was being very delicate with the thin pages. He saw a picture in the middle of the book, a cartoon of a man and a woman kissing at a wedding.

He concentrated on the word next to the arrow pointing to their lips; "Kii...Kihshuu..." He scratched his head in thought, "Ki-su...Kis! Kis!!" He got it, and then he remembered what Tulia had taught him to do whenever he learned a new word. Use it in a phrase.

"I cahn...Kis...a woman...I cahn kis...Miss Tulia!" He said, practicing her name; "Cham cahn _Kis_ Tulia!" He smiled at the thought. He liked her a lot; she was helping him do something he could never before thought he could do. He wanted to give her something special, something only for her. He went to his PC and started searching for something she had said she liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind!_

It was finally Sunday and Chameleon waited exuberantly in the greenhouse; shifting back and forth on the bench, waiting for his teacher to show up. He had the cards and the book lay out open on the bench, in perfect condition, as they were hers'. He was fervent to tell her of what he had learned. The elevator doors opened and she strolled in with her books and items. The sun was setting, casting a glow in her hair as it blew about in the breeze.

He rushed to help her, taking some of her load off, "I have...been studying..." He said cautiously, walking her to the bench.

She smiled, "Very good; you're getting better. Have you been listening to your friends' speech patterns?"

He looked a little confused, "Listen to Friends talk? Yes, have been. They so clear, XS is much fast..." He nodded.

"The phrase is _Very_ fast, not much."

"Verry fast Verry fast..." He repeated, thinking it over, "Oh, need something from Tulia... I want to learn how to...shin-ge!"

"Shin-ge? Oh, you must mean _SING_...Do you really want to? It's hard."

He grabbed her hands in his, "I want to sing...for you..." His eyes were wide with want for her praise.

Her expression fell, "I don't know if you should do that for _me_... Why?"

"Cham want something from Miss Tulia..." His cheeks turned a bit red.

"What is it?"

"A kis. I want Miss Tulia's kis. Sera-node makes kis come."

"You want to serenade me, so you can kiss me?" She asked, feeling incredibly like a cradle robber, even though they were the same age.

"_Serenade_? Is that it? Did I...mess up?"

"No, it's fine; it's that I am a bit surprised. I said last Sunday, I don't want a boyfriend."

His gaze remained steady, "No boyfriend then; just kis."

"Ah, you don't understand; you need to be my boyfriend to kiss me."

"Please, just kis..." He ran his hand along her cheek, leaning in close to her lips; "I have feelings…I can't fight…"

His orange alien lips pressed against her pink ones. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She melted into Cham's sweet kiss; it was true, he was a good kisser. He ran his hand through her hair and his antennae brushed up against her forehead. He hugged her to himself; she buried her face into his neck kissing his collarbone. He smelt her shampoo when he kissed her forehead. She went back to his lips and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer still, till she was completely on his lap. He massaged her back, tangling up her pink tongue with his. He licked her lips, running his tongue along the side of her mouth.

Suddenly, she pulled away; she fixed her hair and smoothed out her shirt. "I'm sorry Cham; I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm the teacher, I should know better."

"Why you stop?"

"I do not want another messed up relationship..." She said, holding his hands to make sure he didn't try something more.

"Ahnother?"

"I haven't had the best record with men, they end up jerks..."

"I am not jerk, I am hero!"

"I know YOU are a good guy; but when people see me and a…another species, they only see what it is on the outside. They don't see love, they don't see passion. Just a human and an alien; a forbidden relationship by the laws of intergalactic co-habitation. I just want to love in peace." She looked over to him, tears forming around her eyelids. "I'm sorry; you probably don't get half of what I'm saying."

"Then make simple." He said, a little confused.

"The _United Planets_ would not **approve** of a relationship between you and me, Reep Daggle and Tulia DeCarte would not be approved." She stood up, trying to explain by sign.

He got up next to her and took this all in; "Inter-planet couples good for understand between planets! Reep and Tulia would be example! We could be heroes, for all understanding!" He smiled greatly, hugging her to his chest; lacing her fingers in his.

"It may not be seen that way, what then?" She, being so close, could smell the scent of his chest; which made her want to swoon.

"Then we explain. Plain and simple." He grinned, looking down at her.

She gave in to his logic, "Oh, all right; you win."

Reep curled his hand through her hair, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips against hers. She roped her arms around his neck and he enclosed his about her small waist. She was a petite human to be sure; he was easily 1/5 bigger than her. He held her against his body, getting a feeling for her shape, size and warmth. He smelt a type of alien Jasmine perfume on her skin. She moaned with bliss as he massaged her shoulders, and twisted her tongue.

She gently dotted his collarbone with kisses, and Reep nuzzled her ear, a shiver ran down both their spines at the gentle, warm touches. Wherever she kissed him, a touch of moisture from her lips was left behind, warming his skin. His humid breath floated in her ear, seeming to touch the core of her.

Quietly, they went to his room downstairs. Behind the locked door; they released emotions in each other, such as they never felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I'm in love_

An alarm clock was going off, ushering in the start of a new day. It was morning, the sun was cast through the blinds of Reep's room, but it was also cast in Tulia's eyes. She looked up at the walls and realized that this wasn't her room. IT WASN'T HER ROOM! IT WASN'T EVEN HER HOUSE! Something warm was around her, an arm stretched over her abdomen. It was orange-gold, and holding her tightly to the sweaty sleeping body behind her.

She darted into an upright position and looked around; trying to assess the situation. Lying next to her was Reep: asleep, naked and still sweaty; but under the same sheets as she was. Then it hit her. She pulled a Mrs. Robinson! She smacked herself on the face.

" OHHH!!! Bad deal! Bad deal! " She scolded herself, in a panic.

She too was naked, so she pulled the sheets up around herself and touched Reep on the head, "Hey! Reep-a-Dee!!" she hissed, "Hey, babe! C'mon, wake up."

His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her, "G-good morning…" He said, finding the correct words so early in the morning.

"I can't believe we did that…" She rubbed her temples, trying getting rid of her enormous headache.

"I can…I was there…" He smiled, running his hand up and down her naked back and the flair of her hips. His hand was warm; and the room was extremely humid from the body heat that they had exerted the night before. The sheets had cooled a bit over night, except for the indents where they had been coddled up together. He shifted closer to her body and she rested her cheek on his chest.

"How did we come this far?" She asked, absentmindedly brushing her finger up and down one of his funny, skinny antennae.

Reep Daggle looked at the beautiful woman half on top of him, wondering the same, "I don't know, passion is…strange…But splendid…"

She kissed his nose, "I agree." She smiled demurely, running her hand along his smooth, gold-orangey cheek.

"What now?"

"I don't know…I've never woken up to have the guy still here in the morning."

"Really? That bad?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but that's why you're special, I guess. You wanted me for me…"

"You just wanted someone to wake up to?"

"Yes; and you stayed with me, and I stayed with you. Thank you so much, Reep-a-Dee…"She said, caressing his sleek, muscular carroty-colored arm.

He had no hair on his body because he was a shape-shifter, but she liked it that way better. Hairy men disgusted her, and brought bad memories back of men that didn't seem to stick around because they had to 'feel the wind in their hair, baby'.

She straddled him around his waist, and curved her finger about his distinct lean muscles. The ticklish feeling drove him wild. He ran his hands down her sides and hips, looking up at her.

She leaned down and smoothed her tongue along his lips, a sweet caress of pure love. He tangled his tongue with hers', a small strand of saliva between them. She was lost in his eyes, as was he. Tulia kissed him intensely, and Reep returned every touch in turn.

Suddenly, a heavy rapping was heard from his door; "Hello? Cham, are you awake yet?" It was Imra, Saturn Girl.

Tulia panicked, hopped of the bed, grabbed a jacket and a pair of pants from the ground and dove under the bed. Reep gasped and grabbed his underwear and kicked all the strewn clothes under the bed. He dove under the covers and tried to cover himself as quickly as he could. He turned over on his side and she opened the door.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay? You didn't answer…" She sat on the side of his bed.

"No…I think I sick…" He fake-groaned, trying to act ill; it wasn't working well.

She suspected something was up, "Hey, then let's get you to Brainy and see what's wrong…"

"I'm kind of …naked. I think I have fee-veer" He blushed.

All suspicion flew out the window, "Ah, well; I'll tell him you're coming, then." A blotch a pink came to her face as she imagined it.

"Fine, I am there soon…"

She fast-walked out of the room, closed the door, then ran down the hall, hissing "EW! EW! EW!" under her breath.

Tulia poked her head out from under the bed, a grin on her face. She got up and looked in the mirror. She was wearing his uniform shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey, not bad, huh?" She laughed.

"Get dressed; you must leave before they catch you!" He sounded worried, "That was too close, right?"

"Yeah, do you think she heard our psychic whispers?"

"Emotions? Yes, but I scared her away…"

"So I heard…" She purred a little, hugging him so that their abdomens were pressing together, "If I heard that, I just would've…" She whispered the last part in his tangerine pointed ear, he blushed and his antennae stood straight up in shock.

"You can DO that?" He asked unsteadily.

"Oh, yeah; other stuff too." She blew in his ear.

He kissed her quickly, "You must leave here. Meet you again soon, have sex later, right?" He put his hand on the DNA scan panel on the window security lock, opened it and transformed his arm into a rope.

"Right! I love you, Reep…" She gazed into his green eyes, kissed him passionately, then slid down his arm rope.

"I love you, Tulia…" He whispered down to her.

"Bye-bye!!"

"Goodbye!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Reep took a shower and dressed quickly in a spare uniform and went to Brainiac 5's lab. Hopefully, he wouldn't find traces of their 'togetherness' from last night.

The doors slid open and Brainy was sitting in his usual floating chair, going over some calculations for some new harebrained invention they'd been hearing about for the last week.

Brainy looked up, "Ah, Saturn girl; here he is now." He gestured to the seat on the med table, "Take a seat, Chameleon."

Saturn girl was sitting on the guest seat, waiting for him. Cham sat down.

"You didn't show up for dinner last night, did you go somewhere?" He asked as he ran a pen medical scanner around his body, reading the scans on his handheld.

"Out for a walk, with Miss Tulia; she wanted to translate more than what in green house."

"Hmm; your readouts show accelerated hormone and endorphin production at about 10:34 PM last night; what were you doing then?"

"Asleep."

"Really? Were you? Did you have a dream of any kind?"

"Uhmmm…" he looked at Saturn girl and blushed; he bent over to Brainiac's ear, "Um, was…unmentionable…"

Brainiac was confused, "What do you mean-AH! _RIGHT…_Um, Imra? Could you leave the room?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Why?" She demanded.

"It's a guy thing…"

She blushed, "OH! Okay then…" She practically ran out of the room with her hands over her cheeks, "I'll be in the kitchen!"

Brainy turned to Chameleon, "So who was it? Vi? Shady? Tinya?" he asked giddily, which was strange for him.

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't give me that! I know intercourse readings when I see them! You totally did the big do last night!"

"What?"

"You had sex! Who was it with?!" He asked.

"…Can you keep a secret?" He said quietly.

"Yes! Cross my heart and hope to vegi-tize!" his pinky-swore with Reep.

"I'm in love with Tulia…" he admitted.

"No way!!" he giggled, "You totally landed her?"

"Do not speak that way!!!" he roared, shaking Brainy around, "I love her!"

"Alright! Alright!" he was released from his grip; "So she loves you back?"

"Yes, I make her feel…important; she had many bad men; only I would stay the night."

"Ah, loneliness; it will strike down even the strongest of creatures." Brainy said artfully.

"Yes, she makes me do things I never thought I could do…Speaking Interlac, being trusted, and…other things…"

Brainiac whistled, several minutes passed, "Did you at least protect yourself? Use a …_you know_…-?"

Reep smiled innocently, "No."

"YOU DIDN'T??? ARE YOU INSANE??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT KINDA STUFF SHE COULD HAVE UP HER SKIRT????"

The door opened, Imra was back; "Who has what now?"

They both froze, "Nothing, just guy talk!" Brainy said, nervous.

"Is Reep okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine; just a spontaneous eruption of hormones and seminal fluids know to his race. It was nothing big." Brainy made up an answer she couldn't understand without getting embarrassed.

"Okey-dokey then…"She turned red and left the room.

"That was close, if she found out…"

"The whole Legion would know by now…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_I thought love was more or less a given thing_

_Seems the more I gave, the less I got_

Reep went to the rest of the day with a smile on his face. He was speaking Interlac better than ever, he had a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend, and he was even gaining respect of his fellow legionnaires. It was finally working out, it was unreal.

He was on his way with a few legionnaires (Imra, Cos, Lyle and Tinya) to take of a hostage situation in the capital building. Tinya's mother, President Watto; was the main hostages, along with representatives from other planets in the U.P.

They approached the Capital Building by flight rings and landed on the roof.

Apparition was leading the group, "Quietly, guys; any sudden moves and they might do something drastic!" She phased down into the domed building, to scope the situation.

Cham climbed up the dome and looked in the sunroof, the hostages were grouped together in small bunches, armed by masked female soldiers. Obviously a specialized military group, against any unity of the planets no doubt. Then he saw something that disturbed him. There was a familiar head down there; one, unconscious, with black and red hair: TULIA!!

He broke the glass and dove down inside. He knocked out the soldiers guarding her, forming his hands into a spiked mallet and an axe. He was swarmed with aggressors, but he beat them all off in droves, until he had defeated them all single-handedly. The rest of the legion came down to try and hold him back. He struggled to get free, reverting back to Durlanese.

"#$ /,.';&&/-+&#&$#$!!"

Lyle tried to talk to him, "You love her-what?" Everyone was stunned, staring at the enraged Durlan, for that was all they saw: an angry sneaky shapeshifter swearing Durlan obscenities.

He calmed down and they let go of his arms. He rushed to Tulia's side, cradling her in his arms, her head on chest. A flow of tears started from his eyelids as he mumbled some Durlanese words that seemed to be filled with love.

"His teacher?" Cosmic Boy asked, not understanding.

"Lyle, what is he saying?" Imra asked as the press stormed the place along with medics and science police.

"He saying 'Come back, my dearest', along with other stuff I'm not sure you guys should know…"

"What is it?"

"They've, uh…had sex…and they were going to again…" he said, just as the press had their microphones out. They all blushed, imagining.

A reporter from channel 45 shoved a mike under Cos' nose, along with several other channels, "What happened here?" "Who's this girl?" "What's their relationship?" "How is this going to affect the tension between the planets?" "Does this affect your team's togetherness?"

While they were chatting up Cosmic Boy, Tulia woke up in Reep's arms; "Hey, what's happening, Reep-a-Dee?"

"Shh…don't speak; press here…"

They all charged in with their Scan-Cams and microphones "Who are you, Ma'am?" "What is your connection to the Chameleon?" "How far has your relationship gotten?"

Cham picked her up and got her to an ambulance, closing the doors with the medics examining her for injuries.

At the med bay at LHQ, Tulia was sitting on the end of her bed, getting a plasma burn on her arm treated and bandaged by Brainy. Reep was right next to her, holding her hand every time she flinched.

Brainiac was quiet until he finished fixing her up; "May I ask you something, Miss DeCarte?"

"Sure, whatcha got on your mind, Brainy?"

"Cham said before that you had a lot of bad relationships, did you pick up anything _unwanted_ from your past affairs? And do you have a criminal record of any kind?" he asked, scanning the area for infection.

"No, other than a few bruised feelings and arms… why would you ask that?" She said quietly.

"When we first met, you did not give off the best aura of safety. You were nervous, twitchy even; like you were being followed."

Her eyes sharpened, and then softened, "I guess I should tell you…I used to run with one of the biggest mobs around Gaultos 4, The Icepickz."

"The female mob that terrorized men and happy couples?" Brainiac asked.

"That's the one; until my best friend, Merinna, fell in love with a new guy, she asked me to cover her tracks. I did, but we were both found out. See, the gang had a little rule: No men. We all had been heart broken before and swore that we'd never fall in love again. My crime was just aiding her and her man. But I was prosecuted just the same."

"You were an accomplice, that's crime enough for some people." Brainiac said, "Pull up your shirt, I need to see your back…"

She gathered up the back of her shirt, pulling it up to her neck "Well, they've been hunting me ever since, the terrorists were after me, not the delegates."

"That's why your group was so heavily guarded?" He asked, running his hand down her backbone, looking for spinal injuries.

"Got yerself some cold hands there, Brainy." She shivered, "And yes, that was the reason. But capturing some delegates would've been a nice thrill for them, I'll admit."

"Lucky we got a call; else you would've gotten kidnapped." Cham said, watching Brainy run his hands on her skin, trying to hold down his jealously at the moment.

"Thank you so much, Reep..." she laid her head on his shoulder, cuddling up to his arm.

"Okay, other than the burn, you're fine." Brainy pulled her shirt back down and they both helped her up off the examination table, "No head, spine or bone injuries. Muscular structure seems fine, and so does the nervous system. Just the skin tissue burned, it'll heal up in a few days."

"Thank you, Brainy..." she gave him a light peck on the cheek, "you're sweet to do this for a non-legionnaire."

"Nonsense, you're like an honorary member now." he blushed bashfully, "C-call me Querl..."

Reep frowned, "Can we go now?" he asked, pulling on her good arm.

"Sure, but what'll we do? The press will watch for us everywhere."

Brainy spoke up, "I hate to interlude, but now that you are recognized on interplanetary news there will be more than press on you; anti-species partnership groups, anti-legion establishments, assassins that aren't too fond of Durlans and more. You guys are going to have to be careful. Also, we can assume that the Icepickz know that you're here, so we can guess that they'll plot an attack on Legion H.Q. if they have the guts." he warned, calculating in his head.

She slunk back down on the edge on the bed, "You're right...But what can we do?"

"The logical choice is to stay in the building, where you'll be protected by a handful of legionnaires along with our state of the art security systems. You'll be fine here."

"What about my apartment and all my stuff?" she asked.

"It can be delivered." Cham reassured her, joining in.

"Where can I stay?" She gave in.

"I think Reep's room would be appropriate, wouldn't you say?" A sly look in Brainy's eye as he looked to Cham.

The door slid open, "I don't think so. She'll stay in my room." Imra said, she had been listening in on everything, "Cham's room would the 1st place they'd look, don't you agree?"

They all looked disappointed, but had to agree. Imra showed Tulia to her room (which was an explosion of pink), and she got settled in on a bed from a spare room. Imra's room was psy-shielded, so no other psychics could search for her in there.

Tulia found herself alone in the pink room, surrounded by stuffed animals and other keepsakes from Saturn Girl's childhood. She sat on her bed reading one of her novels that she had brought for Reep. She had been issued the Legion's spare flight ring for visitors, but most of its functions were off.

The door opened with a beep and a hiss as Reep entered with some dinner for them to share in a picnic basket, "Is this a good time?"

She clapped her book shut and crawled towards the edge of the bed. He sat down next to her and she instantly pulled his head towards hers in a desperate lip lock.

He pulled away gently, "I brought you dinner" he pointed to himself "and desert."

"Thank you, I thought I'd starve in here."

He kissed her passionately, tickling her neck with his antenna, "I hated spending the day without you."

"Me too, but I got to read Hamlet, and it ALWAYS takes time to properly read..."

"What's Hamlet?"

"It's a story about a guy whose father gets killed by his uncle and is haunted by the ghost, telling him to make his revenge quickly. The uncle becomes king and Hamlet starts to go nuts along with his girlfriend. But his speech is awesome." She said, curling up against the headboard with the pillow behind her back.

He sat next to her, nuzzling her ears with his nose and the other one with his antennae, "Tell me about it."

"To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune...or... to take arms against a sea of trouble and by opposing, end them..." she read on and on; and Cham listened to every word, identifying with Hamlet's situation as their own. Taking on a sea of trouble as their relationship began in public, fighting against the 'norm'.

She finished the speech and he had burrowed themselves under the covers, snuggling up to her. He kissed her neck and pulled up the hem of her shirt, tracing his fingers along her abs. She turned over, throwing the book on her nightstand and kissed him.

The door opened and Imra walked in again, and, looking at the scene before her, gasped. She took the squirt bottle for her potted plants and squirted Reep with it.

"OUT! NOT IN MY ROOM YOU DON'T!"

"GYAH!" Reep cover his faced and jumped out of the bed and darted out of the room, "See you later, Tulia!!"

"Killjoy…" Tulia said, miffed.

"This is MY room!" She was shocked, "You DON'T _DO_ that!" she utterly screamed.

"Well, now I live in here, so it's my room too." She stuck out her tongue and rearranged her clothes.

"That is so immature!"

"I'm seventeen! What'dya think?"

She yelled to the sky "There's got to be another way!"

"Give me a spare room and Psy-shield me! HELLO?! Simple solutions for simple problems, DE-DE-DE!!" She knocked on her head.

"Oh…But how will I know that you and Cham aren't doing…That thing you were doing."

"Why can't we? We're in love." She said, crossing her arms suspiciously.

"_WHY_? Because it's disgusting to know that that's happing under our roof!"

"You're such a prude!!"

"Gang banger!" she retorted.

"Suck-up!"

"Whore!"

"BITCH!" Tulia lunged at her and socked Imra right in the mouth.

They got into a blow-fest, scratching each other's eyes out, punching, kicking and biting wherever they found an opening. Elevated stress levels were measured by the climate-keeping system and it sounded an alarm.

Cosmic Boy, Colossal Boy, Apparition, and Chameleon ran into the room, trying to find the source of the alarm.

"OH SNAP!" Tinya said, astonished.

Gim smiled and yelled: "Catfight!!"

Cos dove and grabbed Saturn Girl off her as Reep pulled Tulia out from under her with stretchy arms that wrapped around her.

"What's this all about?!" Rokk shouted

"SHE'S A PRUDE! I WANT A DIFFERENT ROOM!"

"SHE'S A SLUT!!! THEY WERE MAKING OUT IN HERE!"

Tinya giggled and Gim playfully punched Reep in the arm suggestively. Cos sighed and heaved Imra onto the bed to hold her down, while Reep held Tulia tightly to himself.

Cos huffed and sighed again, "Okay, let's just sort this out. Imra, were you in the room when Cham came in?"

"…No." she admitted

"Cham, were you intending to…you know…?" he blushed

"Yeah, if she let me…"

He turned to Tulia, "Were you?"

"I've been trapped in this room all day, what do you think?" She flipped the black part of her hair.

"So they thought they were alone, and wanted to be together. Was that so wrong, Imra?" He stated.

"No…But in MY room? I can't live with that kind of creepy aura!" she shuddered.

"But she has to stay in here." Tinya pointed out, "She can't very well make out on the couch! That's uncomfortable for all of us."

"Actually, if she'd just Psy-shield me, I could go wherever I want in here without outside detection. I could have my own room, or stay with Reep." She calmed down, hugging her shape-shifting lover.

"I like that idea." He kissed her gently, his arm around her shoulder.

Gim scratched his chin, "I was wondering that too, Imra can do it for all of us, why not this little faerie?"

Tinya gave him a thwap on the head "Stop calling us girls that!" she fussed.

"Wanna give it a try Saturn Girl?" Rokk asked, acting as a mediator.

"Fine…"she concentrated on Tulia's mind.

Tulia felt as if a cloak had been dropped on her mind, but in a secure, protective way, "Finally, thank you!"

Tulia got her own room across from Cosmic-Boy's and between Reep's and Triad's. Needless to say, Reep helped her make her bed a little more comfy.

They had spent the day together; he was showing her all the places she could go, but her favorite was the library. They had compu-texts and ancient paper books alike. She had a ball reading the romances to him, which meant they usually just ended up back in his or her room. Reep too liked listening to the sound of her voice when she explained things about human culture back in the 20th and 21st century that she had learned from historical books. He had his head on her lap as she read him page after page, word after word. Her reading voice was dramatic, yet soft and pleasing.

He offered to read to her, but realized he couldn't read the old English. She helped him and continued teaching him and didn't mind when some of the legionnaires in the plaza called her a Mrs. Robinson. It was true, but they were the same age and knowledge can be taught by anyone to anyone.

She was laying down in his bed on his arm as she finished reading Romeo and Juliet to him. He was awake and was amazed by the story.

"That was phenomenal." He said, using one of her words.

"Yeah, it was pretty romantic…they fell in love and died together within a week, poor kids…"She sighed holding the book to her chest.

They had a stack of books that they were halfway through. They had done nothing that day except read, eat and make love. He had never been so happy, but he had to mind her injury when they were close.

She traced his eyelid, "Do me a favor, Reep; if I'm ever in trouble, PLEASE don't freak out like you did at the bank. I can take care of myself…most times."

"Okay, but I still get to hurt the guys, right?"

"Yeah…" she curled up into the curve of his chest. His costume smelled like her perfume-like scent, after all, she'd been in it.


End file.
